Aye Aye Captain
by Vanille Strawberry
Summary: Sokka decides to ask Toph for a little help. Because no brother wants to see his little sister swapping spit with the Avatar. One-shot. Kataang, slight Tokka.


**Disclaimer: I do own Avatar... If I did I'd so totally boast.**

A/N: Hi guys? Ya'll missed me? If you did then that would surprise me. Lol, this is my 30th story in the two years I have been on this site. I'm so proud! My Anniversary is coming up! So anyway, this is a humorous approach to the finale, since everyone's doing it, with odd pieces of Tokka though it's only meant to be friendship. I've rather come to accept that my secondary ship (Tokka) is no more, so I thought I'd let it go with a nice friendship aspect. D'you think I should do my version of the aftermath of the Kataang kiss or has it been overdone? Give me your thoughts!

* * *

-**Aye Aye Captain-**

"You'll be leaving for the South soon then." Toph said quietly seemingly looking over the city, her bangs swaying in the light breeze. Sokka leant against the stone railing around the Jasmine Dragon watching his sister and Aang holding each other close, murmuring together, leaning foreheads. It was something he would have to get used to know he guessed.

"Yeah." he said.

"Everything's gonna be different, huh?" she asked hunching her shoulders her sightless eyes locking with his, a bitter expression on her face. He let out a soft sigh.

"… Yeah."

"Is that the only word you know?" she asked sarcastically a small smile tugging on her lips. Sokka chuckled.

"No… It's just all of this is so surreal. It just hit me that the war is over. We're alive!" He basked in this fact feeling like a small child having discovered chocolate. It flowed through him like a gushing river until he concluded that he was free. Everyone was.

"You saved me." said Toph softly recalling the terrible feeling of dread as her hand had started slipping from his.

Sokka blushed modestly and rubbed his arm. "Not really. Suki came just in the nick of time."

She ignored him, "You lost your sword and boomerang."

"They're just weapons, Toph. You're more important than them."

Her throat constricted for some unexplainable reason and she felt the beginning of tears gather at the corner of her eyes. She blinked them away and swallowed the lump in her throat. Sokka was once again staring at his sister, not noticing, or maybe he had but possessed enough tact not to mention that she was nearly crying.

"Thank you." Toph said choppily crossing her arms over her chest. "I- if you hadn't… thank you."

"You're family Toph." he said firmly. "You don't need to thank me."

She smiled secretly as Sokka had yet to look at her, still peering disapprovingly at Aang and Katara once again returning to their new favourite pass time. Kissing. However, he knew better than to barge in or let them know he was watching. For one he did not want to be exposed to Katara's bending and even less with Aang's newly awakened Avatar State. The spectacle the Avatar had put on against Ozai had more or less indicated he was not to be messed with.

"Hey, Toph? Would you be willing to do me a little favour for having saved your life?" he still wasn't looking at her.

Toph blinked, but agreed feeling that she owed him that much. He whispered in her ear, a cheeky grin erupted across her face, and a gleam cropped up in her eye.

--

Aang loved Katara's lips, they were light and warm and sweet. He loved her hands trailing across his neck and head making him shiver. He loved… being propelled in the air by the sudden appearance of a rock pillar under his feet?!

He flailed too surprised to use his air bending falling like a stone into a nearby bush at the side of the Jasmine Dragon. Sitting up with a groan and putting a hand up to his throbbing head, he swore he distinctly heard Katara crying out.

"SOKKA! TOPH! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" and then nothing but silence. Until that is, he heard a resounding crash like and earthquake and found Katara plummeting into his bush and landing on top of him. He felt as if the air had been knocked out of his lungs, falling back on the ground. Katara sat up wincing and blushing when she realised she was in his lap.

"Toph's earth bending?" Aang guessed quietly pulling her closer.

"Toph's earth bending." she confirmed turning in his embrace to face him. She looped her arms around his neck.

"We could always continue here."

Aang looked sceptical, "There's a branch sticking into my back." Katara gave him a long slow kiss. Once they parted he stared at her a little foggily and grinned leaning for another. "I think I can live with it."

--

"What are they doing?"

"… Making out."

"Mission failed?"

"Aye aye Captain."

* * *

A/N: Note to my Beta: I don't know if you've received my PM and I know you sent me one, but noting came up. So don't hate me! I'm not very patient, lol, so I've been editing this for the past week or so, and I hope it meets your standards! Again, don't hate me!

Hope the rest of you enjoyed!

_Slán_

Vanille Strawberry


End file.
